Pheromones
by VexedWings
Summary: In a world of youkai an 18yr old Sasuke enters into Maturity. The age when one starts Heat cycles. Whats he to do when he is a senior in High School with a mass of fangirls & guys? Worse..a new student with an intoxicating scent & body. SasuNaru. YAOI AU
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hey all. Here is a new story that I have decided to write. Like everything that I write this will be yaoi. I hope you enjoy ^_^

**WARNING**: This story will have violence, sexual themes, YAOI, youkai, some Sakura bashing and all that jazz. If you DO NOT like then DO NOT read!!

Pairings: Main – SasuNaru Side – OthersNaru One-Sided – OroNaru, OroSasu

Disclaimer: I don't own so don't sue!

**Pheromones**

**Chapter One**

The sky was awash with the exploding colours of the sun rise. Gold, yellows, oranges and crimson of the fighting sun painted across the horizon. It was a new day. It was the first day. It was a day that the young man standing in front of his large bedroom windows was not looking forward to. He had turned eighteen this past summer and he was not looking forward to going back to school. The only bonus, that he saw, was that this was his last year. He was a senior and after this year he wouldn't have to deal with the students of Leaf Academy. He would no longer have to be around the other male and female youkai that wanted to mate with him. He would no longer have to be civil to them. He could leave the school and only have to worry about what university he was going to attend and the Clan that he was going to take over.

A small sigh escaped his lips as he ran a hand through his damp midnight hair, ever mindful of his wolf ears that lay within the soft tresses. His onyx eyes stared out over the village from his second floor room as he thought about what the day would bring. He knew that everyone knew that he had reached Maturity this past summer and he knew that the fan girls and guys would try even harder to gain is attention. After all his body was slowly going into monthly heat cycles and all those foolish students at school were hoping to be in his path when they hit.

A smirk appeared on his face. They were all worthless. They were all cross breeds. Well at least the majority of the student population were cross breeds. He could count on one hand the number of pure breeds in the school and that was including himself. Did they not realize who he was? Did they not realize that he would not mate with the likes of them? They only wished to bring to bring a powerful youkai clan into their own. They only wanted him because he was one of the last pure breed clan left.

A snort of a laugh escaped the tall young man as his long midnight tail flicked back and forth behind him in annoyance. He was Uchiha Sasuke. He was the Head of the Clan. He was the leader of the Wolf Clan in Konoha. He was better than the nameless people that threw themselves at his feet. He had no interest in them. There were only a select few people that he thought were worth his time and not one of them was a fan girl or guy.

With a shiver Sasuke's thoughts turned to one of his 'friends'. Her name was Haruno Sakura. She was one of his fan girls and she was a cross lynx youkai. Her pink hair and green eyes disturbed him to no end and the only reason that he even allowed her around him was because her best friend was Yamanaka Ino. Ino was a pure lion youkai and one of the only females in the school who wasn't trying to get into his pants. She had long since grown out of her crush on him and he was thankful for that.

She was already mated as she and her mate turned eighteen last year. She was mated to Akimichi Chouji. Sasuke laughed softly as he shook his head. He never would have thought that the two of them would end up together. Chouji was a pure bear youkai and though Sasuke would call him more on the chubby side then muscled side he knew first hand not to say it out loud. The bear youkai could get downright furious.

Sasuke's ear swiveled back as he hear the vibrations of his cell phone. He never turned the ringer on as it was too loud. _Honestly whatever youkai created the ringtones of a cell phone should be skinned._ Padding across his room on silent feet he located his cell phone with a few more twitches of his ears. Picking up the shining black device he noticed that it was Ino. _Speak of the devil…_

"Yes," Sasuke stoke with no emotion as he placed the phone near his ear.

"_Well good morning to you too Sasuke-kun. Did I wake his highness up?_"

Sasuke smirked. Ino was the only one that got away with calling him 'nicknames' as she was the only one that didn't seem to melt when he glared at her. "No Ino I was wake long before you called. What did you want?"

"…"

"You do realize that mind reading is a trait of your clan and not mine."

"_I need to uhm…well the thing is…I would like…"_

Sasuke sighed as he flopped onto his bed. Ino was never at a loss for words. She was the only girl that he knew that always knew what she wanted to say and would say it. She didn't care who she was talking to or what kind of youkai they were. "Ino just say it already. I will not be late to school because of your inability to speak."

"_Shut it Uchiha! I will have you know that I am able to talk just fine thank you very much! But what I need to ask you is something very…delicate..yes that is good…delicate. Do you remember me telling you that my friend from grade school was moving to Konoha?"_

Sasuke sighed as his reply as he pinched at the bridge of his nose. His claws shimmered into his eyes for a moment before he closed them. Oh yes he remembered Ino talking about that all last year. It seemed that a friend of hers was moving to Konoha and she was so excited about it. But whenever anyone asked what breed he was she would shut up or change the subject. Why…he didn't know.

"_Well he arrived this morning and will be coming to our school. I want you to promise that you will be nice to him Sasuke-kun._"

"Right." Sasuke rolled his eyes as he stood from his bed and walked towards his wall mirror. He knew that she was going to start shouting about how he was an insensitive prick and that he needed to stop having a stick shoved up his ass and all that bullshit that she liked to shout about when he gave her a sarcastic response.

She was just entering her second wind when Sasuke reached the mirror. He was almost ready for school. His black slants had been pressed and hung perfectly from his frame. His crisp white long sleeved dress shirt was tucked into his dress pants and around his waist was his plain black leather belt. His deep forest green vest was currently unbuttoned and his tie was somewhere near his nightstand.

Sasuke was about to start buttoning up his vest when he finally tuned back into Ino's conversation that she _was_ having with herself. "_…I will tell Sakura not only your cell number but your home number…"_ Sasuke could feel the blood leaving his face as he opened his mouth to reply. "_…your home address may just appear in her day planner and—"_

"What?!"

A soft giggle was his answer before Ino's voice once again came over the phone. "_Listening to me now are you? I mean it Sasuke-kun."_

"…"

Ino sighed, "_You weren't even listening to me were you._"

Sasuke exhaled strongly through his nose as he turned from the mirror and headed towards his nightstand. He needed his tie. "No I wasn't listening. So this time, in fewer words, tell me what I missed."

"_Sakura is differently getting your cell number now Uchiha! I want you to be nice to my friend. He is from the forests of northern Konoha. His village is really small. I mean I don't even think he owns a cell phone. He had to get a ride into school every day when we were younger. I know he's nervous and I want him to feel welcomed. So no Uchiha stares of death._"

"I can't make any promises." Sasuke suddenly shivered and his ears flattened against his head. Something was coming and he knew it. The silence that greeted him was a sign that hell was freezing over and he was in the path of the ice storm. "Ino…?"

"_Then I can't make any promises that your home address won't appear on the school bulletin board."_

Sasuke gritted his teeth so hard together that his canines pierced the insides of his lips. "Fine." Without waiting for an answer Sasuke flipped his phone shut. _Fuck! I just know that this friend of hers is going to be a royal pain in the ass if she needs to tell me __**before**__ hand to play nice. He is probably a cross who is fucking ugly who annoys the stronger youkai and gets his ass handed to him every day. Well I said I would play nice that doesn't mean I will be his friend._

\=\=\

Sasuke climbed out of the back of the black car that had taken him to school. He never drove himself as he had learned in his first year that people seemed to figure out which car was his and then they would wait around it for him. He didn't want them to follow him home or worse touch him so he just got one of the servants of the manor to drive him.

As he stepped out into the cool wind of the September day he could already feel his eyebrow starting to twitch. He knew that the youkai that were walking towards the large stone building had caught his scent. A few heads tilted to the wind and a few more turned towards him. He could feel their want from the large distance and he instantly put on his famous glare. He knew that his scent was different now because of Maturity and he knew that that would attract a lot more people. But that didn't mean he was going to let them.

"Uchiha-sama I will be back at three to pick you up from school."

"Hn."

"Have a good day sir."

Sasuke didn't even bother to look at the nameless servant. He had a lot of them and he didn't know them by name. He just knew that they worked for him. After all they all carried the scent of him on them because of their service collar. Sasuke adjusted his shoulder bag before putting his hands in his pocket. _One more year. Just one more year and I will take over the Uchiha Clan. One more fucking year!_

Sasuke walked towards the school and ignored all the whispers and looks that people sent his way. The fan girls and guys batted their eyes, shook their asses, and some even went as far as releasing their scent towards him in hopes that they would attract him. _Fucking idiots. They stink. How could they think that they actually smell alluring?_

Sasuke had just walked through the stone gates when a familiar scent hit him and he smirked. Coming towards him from the oak tree that rested to his left was one of his 'friends'. His cheeks were covered with a large red triangle a piece and his shaggy brown hair hid his pointed canine ears pretty well. A short curled brown tail peeked around his hips with every step he took. Inuzuka Kiba was the only male of the Inuzuka Clan. He was a pure breed canine and his Clan was known for breeding the sub-species canine youkai.

"Mornin' Sasuke!"

"Kiba."

Kiba fell into step beside Sasuke as they continued on their way into the school. Kiba grinned at him as he crossed his arms behind his head. "Have a _good_ summer Sasuke?"

"Shut it Inuzuka."

Kiba laughed as he glanced at Sasuke from the corner of his eye. The deep brown eyes twinkled with merriment. "Ah come on Sasuke spill! I don't turn eighteen until the New Year. What was it like?!"

"Like any other day of the year." Sasuke nodded politely to one of the professors as they entered the school. The large marble hallways were pretty much deserted this time of the morning as they were an hour early to school. Sasuke hated to be late and he hated to stay at his home. He was an early riser, though he hated mornings, and so he had long since decided that he would go to school early. All his friends had started to show up early as well.

"Bullshit! Come on man you're the closer to my breed! I already know which guy I'm going to nail first and I just want to know what to expect."

Sasuke rolled his eyes as he stopped in the hall. "Look Kiba if you want to know then ask your father. It was _nothing_." Sasuke knew he was lying but he didn't want to go into details about how his skin felt like it was on fire. How all his senses were heightened or how he had nearly claimed the servant that had brought him his morning tea. He hated it. He hated that he couldn't control his emotions or his urges. He had ended up locking himself in one of the spare rooms and ripped it apart with his bare claws to try and relieve some of his sexual frustration.

"You're an ass you know that right Sasuke."

"Whatever Kiba. You'll know what it's like when it happens."

Sasuke didn't wait for Kiba as he once again started down the hallway. He was on his way to the 'Mall'. It was a large gathering area. The glass domed ceiling provided natural light all day long and there were numerous places to sit or gather before, between and after classes. It was the one place in the school that all students gathered and he and his group of friends owned the large set of stair seats. He knew that everyone would head their before they all piled into the gymnasium for the opening pep rally.

Kiba continued to chat away about how he was going to claim so many girls and guys in the school. After all Kiba was a pure breed as well and that meant that he two could pretty much have anyone. Of course his following wasn't as large as Sasuke's but Sasuke had no doubt that the Inuzuka would get his fair share of youkai. Sasuke just couldn't bring himself to claim anyone. When he decided on the person that he wanted he planned on mating with them not just claiming them.

\=\=\

Sasuke sat on the top most seat of the stairs. His tail was curled out beside him and hung over stair where it flicked back and forth slowly. His legs were crossed and he currently had his English book open in his lap and was doing a bit of light reading. When Kiba and him had arrived in the Mall Shikamaru and Chouji were already there. When Sasuke asked about Ino Chouji said that she was showing her friend around the school.

"So how was everyone's summer?" Kiba deep voice asked the group.

Sasuke didn't even need to look up to see who said theirs was troublesome. Shikamaru was his only friend that was a cross breed. But the young man was such a silent genius that Sasuke knew that it would be stupid not to have him as a friend. Though Shikamaru said that he was a cross panther youkai Sasuke had the feeling that he had to have some sloth youkai in his blood because the boy was just that lazy.

Chouji was currently the one talking right now and he was regaling everyone who would listen about him and Ino moving in together and their plans for when school was over. With Ino's abilities there was no way that she wouldn't get a job with the Head Clans but according to Chouji they were planning on traveling around a bit before they did anything big.

Just as Kiba was about to tell his tale the whole Mall went silent. Sasuke's eyes widened as the sweetest scent wafted towards them. It scent like a spring rain with a mix of husky vanilla. Sasuke licked his lips as the scent started to get stronger. A quick flick of his eyes told Sasuke that everyone else in the Mall, save for Chouji, were inhaling the intoxicating scent as well. He had never smelt anything like it before. It was almost making him drool and he knew that the scent was the reason that his stomach was twisting with excitement.

"Uhm guys I think you should know something…"

Kiba growled softly as he continued to sniff the air, "What."

"That scent that you are all are smelling well it's coming from Ino's friend."

Sasuke wasn't the only one to snap his attention to Chouji. _This scent is coming from someone that Ino knows?! That means that they will be staying around her.._ A feral grin spread across Sasuke's face. _That means that they were be around me._ "What breed?"

Chouji crossed his arms and looked away. "I told Ino that I wouldn't say anything about him."

"Him eh?!" Kiba spoke and licked his lips as he once again turned his head towards the incoming scent that was getting stronger and stronger.

"Shit! Kiba leave him alone. He's new in town and he doesn't know anyone or where anything is. Last thing he needs is some horny mutt slobbering all over him."

Kiba grinned, "One I don't slobber. Two I will show him around. He will need someone to show him where everything is in Konoha and I am just the youkai to do it."

"Think again Kiba." Sasuke's eyes widened slightly at his own voice. Well he had said it and he wasn't going to take it back now. The scent was driving him insane. He knew that he was still at least two weeks from his heat cycle but the scent was not helping him in the least.

"Oh oh oh so the Uchiha is going to enter the game." Kiba barked out a laughed as his ears perked up.

"Only you would think of this as game Kiba."

"Uhm guys…?"

Kiba's eyes narrowed at Sasuke as the Uchiha's tail stopped flicking back and forth. Sasuke's eyes flashed red slightly as he uncrossed his legs while leaning more towards Kiba. He didn't know what was going on. He had never been affected by a scent this strongly before. Sure he had smelt people who didn't smell bad. He did have friends and their scent was alright but never had a scent caused his blood to race or his nostrils to flare to take in more of it.

"Guys!"

Both Kiba and Sasuke turned towards Chouji who was looking a little scared. Kiba was the first to find his voice as he growled out a deep 'What!' at the bear youkai. Chouji swallowed as he pointed over Kiba's shoulder and towards the second level of the Mall that held the vending machines and the spiral staircase that led to the second and third floor.

Sasuke followed Chouji's pointing finger and his jaw nearly fell open. Unlike Kiba, who's jaw was almost on the floor, Sasuke had years of Uchiha training and will power to limit his reaction to a slight hard swallow. He didn't have words to describe the scene that was before him. He could see Ino standing at the top of the seven steps that lead to the vending machines. He could see her talking and laughing but he couldn't think.

Standing beside the lion youkai was a young man about their age. His medium length golden hair shimmered and glistened in the sunlight that was streaming through the glass dome above. Within the soft spikes of golden hair Sasuke could see pointed golden ears that were topped with tips of snow white. He was dressed in the same uniform as he was but the uniform hung more closely to the boys frame. He was smaller of build but Sasuke could tell that he had a runner's build and that there was no doubt that under his clothes would be lithe muscles.

His hands were currently wrapped around the shoulder strap of his side bag as he looked at Ino while she spoke. He was smiling softly at her and nodding to whatever she was saying. Sasuke's eyes widened as a long thick long haired golden tail flicked out from behind the boy. As the tail curled the golden strands of long fur shimmered with a million different layers of gold. The tip uncurled as it flicked out and Sasuke's eyes widened even more as the tail was tipped with the same snow white as the boy's ears.

Musical laughter rained down on the few people that were sitting in the Mall and all of Sasuke's frustration at Kiba vanished as the sounds of the soft and yet deep laughter wound its way throughout the Mall. Ino smiled at the boy as she reached up and brushed some of his hair away from his face. As she did it the boy pouted and turned his face completely towards the Mall.

Never had he seen such a face. His face was angled and yet softly curved. He had high cheek bone and full pale rose lips. On his cheeks were three a piece lines that looked like whiskers but Sasuke knew that they were a birth mark. He knew what breed the boy was now and because of it his body was reacting even more strongly towards the golden boy. Suddenly the boy's eyes turned towards them and Sasuke's whole body froze.

Sapphire. Azure. Cerulean. Sky blue. None of them and yet all of them described the eyes that were currently taking in the Mall. They were so rich, vibrant, and full of life that Sasuke was having a hard time not yelling at the boy to look at him and only him so that he could continue to stare into those eyes. And then it happened. The clearest blue eyes locked on his deep onyx. Time stopped. Life stopped. His breath stopped. Nothing and everything. All was within those eyes.

A small smile filtered across the boys face as they looked at each other and Sasuke couldn't help the twitching of his lips. A soft, barely there, smile filtered across his face. The youkai looked away and the spell was broken. Ino was once again talking and the young man was looking at her as they both made their way down the stairs and towards them.

Sasuke licked his dry lips as they two youkai came to a stop before them. Ino huffed as she placed her hands on her hips. "This is all that's here?"

Chouji laughed softly as he nodded, "Well we are here even earlier than usual koi."

Ino pouted softly, "I know but I wanted to show him around before there were too many people here. It was bad enough that there were some people in the halls down by art. It looks had powers I think they would have raped us."

Soft laughter sounded and Sasuke's attention was drawn to the youkai that was beside Ino. His eyes shimmered softly. "Don't worry about it Ino-chan." Sasuke purred softly at the sound of his voice. "They learned their lesson about grabby hands."

Ino smirked before she burst out laughing. She swung her arm around the boys shoulder. "I think so too!"

Shikamaru yawned as he pushed himself away from the stair that he was leaning on as he raised a hand. "Since Ino is being troublesome and not telling us who you are I guess I will start. Please to meet you. Nara Shikamaru."

The golden youkai grinned, "Nice to meet you too!" He placed his hand within Shikamaru and Sasuke had to physically claw the stair to stop himself from lashing out at Shikamaru for touching the boy. "I'm Uzumaki Naruto!"

Sasuke's eyes weren't the only ones to open wider at the comment. Shikamaru's mouth actually fell open slightly after hearing the name. Uzumaki. Uzumaki was the surname of the legendary Kyuubi. The most powerful youkai to walk the earth. He had died about seventeen years ago and legend had it that his power was infinite and was continuously being reborn into those of his bloodline. Not to mention that that would make Naruto a pure kitsune youkai. The rarest pure youkai walking the earth.

Naruto smiled sheepishly as he pulled his hand back from Shikamaru's limp hand. "So…I take it you have all heard of my clan before. Well I guess it really isn't a clan as I am the last one within it but…"

Kiba grinned as he leapt to his feet and threw out his hand. "Inuzuka Kiba."

Naruto smiled as he took his hand, "Nice to meet you Kiba."

Sasuke's eyes narrowed as Kiba squeezed the boy hand and ran his thumb over the top of his hand. Naruto's eyebrow rose slightly as he pulled his hand back. "If you need anything Naruto just let me know." Naruto smiled again and nodded.

Ino, who had left Naruto's side to sit in Chouji's lap, waved her hand towards Sasuke. "The silent brooding one is Uchiha Sasuke."

Sasuke turned to glare at Ino but was stopped as Naruto started to walk up the steps towards him. Sasuke's nostrils flared as the scent of the boy washed over him. Naruto smiled at Sasuke as he held out his hand. "Uzumaki Naruto."

Sasuke smirked as he took the boys hand. It was soft. It was warm. It caused electric shocks to course through his hand. "Uchiha Sasuke."

\=\=\

TBC?


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thank you all so much for the wonderful reviews!! I didn't think that so many people would like my story ^_^!! A few people have asked questions and I will answer some of them now.

I do plan on having Itachi in this story but I am still unsure if he will be good or bad.

I don't really plan on having this story in Naruto's POV. I know a few people asked but I am still thinking that this story will be a Sasuke Centric fic. If enough people ask I will change it around and have some of Naruto's POV in as well.

Sasuke isn't the Head of the Clan yet. He is a Leader in Konoha but all Heads of Clans must be finished school. He will be in uni when he is made Head of the Uchiha. Naruto is the only exception to this rule as Naruto really is the _only_ Uzumaki left.

**WARNING**: This story will have violence, sexual themes, YAOI, youkai, some Sakura bashing and all that jazz. If you DO NOT like then DO NOT read!!

Pairings: Main – SasuNaru Side – OthersNaru One-Sided – OroNaru, OroSasu

Disclaimer: I don't own so don't sue!

Please enjoy!! Please Review!

**Pheromones**

**Chapter Two**

He didn't believe in fate or destiny or any of that karma stuff but as of five minutes ago Sasuke was starting to believe that there was such a thing as karma and that she was a bitch. He couldn't help but think back on all the times he was an ass, which took up most of the five minutes, and tried to pin point the exact moment in his life that lead to this _moment_ in his life. No matter what he thought he couldn't think of the moment. Karma, it seemed, did exist and she was laughing her ass off at one wolf youkai name Uchiha Sasuke.

Because as of five minutes ago Uzumaki Naruto had taken a seat on the stair beside him. The kitsune youkai's scent was everywhere as the object of said scent sat quietly beside him as his crystal eyes stared around the mall in amazement. Sasuke couldn't help his eyes that seemed to be continuously drifting to look at Naruto. The boy was mystery. He wanted to know more about the youkai and he was kicking himself for not asking Ino more about her friend or even bothering to listen when she spoke about him all last year. _Yes…karma is a bitch._

Everyone was slowly getting back to talking about their summers and currently Kiba was telling a tale of his time in the south of Konoha. It was no secret that the Inuzuka Clan owned a lot of land in the south. The weather was warmer and it was perfect weather for the sub-species to breed. Sasuke had actually gone one summer with Kiba, Ino, Chouji and Sakura. He had actually enjoyed the open air until one pink haired cross youkai decided that it was her mission during the break to stalk Sasuke.

Sasuke was brought out of his recap of nightmares when Kiba's voice drifted to his ears while speaking the name that he was dying to get to know. "So Naruto what did you do this past summer?"

Sasuke watched at Naruto's attention was drawn from the glass dome and to focus on Kiba. Sasuke had to use all his Uchiha training to not growl but he didn't stop his eyes from narrowing at Kiba.

Naruto grinned, "Not much really. I spend most of the summer traveling between the city and the forest village. I had to help Sensei get my house in order."

Kiba's ears twitched slightly as he leaned more towards Naruto and with a smirk Sasuke noticed that Naruto leaned away from the Inu youkai. "House? Where are you living?"

"I am moving back into my parent's house. I was left it when they died but moved to live with Sensei instead. I'm starting to wish that I didn't though…"

Ino leaned away from Chouji slightly as her ears perked up. "Why do you say that Naruto? I thought you loved the forests? Did something happen? Was someone mean to you? Who was it!?"

Naruto laughed softly as he raised his hands and waved her off. His long golden tail twitched in amusement while a grin appeared on his face. "Nothing happened in the village Ino-chan. Geez you're worse than Sensei and he has a mother hen complex that would scare most mothers."

Ino's worried expression turned into a smirk as he eyes glassed over. A soft laugh escaped her lips as she once again looked at Naruto. "I think he did scare that one mother…"

Naruto's ears perked up as his eyes sparkled in the morning light. Sasuke couldn't stop the smile that slowly appeared on his face as the youkai looked so like a little fox that the image was hard pressed to leave his mind.

"In the bookstore…?"

Ino grinned, "When you tripped…"

"And that little kid was about to throw a book at me…"

"And Umino-san got scared that the book was going to kill you…"

Naruto burst out laughing and Sasuke couldn't help the little prang of jealously that hit him. Ino and Naruto were not only reliving past memories they were also finishing each other's sentences. If Ino wasn't mated to Chouji there would have been a very good chance that Sasuke would have challenged her for Naruto. As it was he was having a hard enough time not grasping Naruto's chin and making him look at him and only him. He wanted the attention that Naruto was showing to others to be displayed to him and that he knew all the little things that went on in his life.

Sasuke growled under his breath as he let his thoughts catch up with him. He was acting weird. He was not acting himself. He hated not having control and his damn Maturity and his coming Heat cycle were wrecking havoc on his emotions and thoughts. Plus it didn't help that Naruto smelt so _damn_ good and that the boy was new, exotic, and from a powerful clan. He was everything that Sasuke wanted and _needed_ to possess.

Kiba was yapping between Naruto and Ino to tell him what was so funny that Sasuke didn't realize that Naruto had turned away from the conversation and was currently looking at him. _Shit! How long has he been staring at him?_ Naruto's sapphire eyes glistened with interest as his head tilted to the side. His ears were almost constantly moving. Sasuke smirked.

"See something you like?"

Naruto's eyes blinked as a grin spread across his face. "I should be the one asking that. You were the one _staring_ at me first."

"Hn." Sasuke couldn't help but feel warmth within him as the kitsune didn't look away but instead seemed to draw a challenge from his one worded answer.

"Ino-chan has told me about you. You have one of the largest Clans don't you?"

Sasuke blinked. He was not expecting Naruto to ask questions about his clan. He didn't want to talk about his Clan, especially, with an outsider. It was well known that all Clans kept their secrets well…secret. The Uchiha clan was no different. What they did or didn't do was no one's business but the Head Clan and the members of his own clan. "Yeah." _What?!_

"So then you live with your family?" Naruto's eyes seemed to darken as a sadness entered the clear blue and turned them into greys and silvers of a coming storm. Sasuke didn't like that. He didn't want Naruto to be sad and for his vibrant eyes to appear so dull.

"No I don't. Look Naruto…I don't wa—"

Naruto's eyes suddenly brightened as a soft gasp escaped him. "Oh Sasuke I'm sorry. I shouldn't have asked. I just thought that when I saw you for the first time and we looked at each other that you were like me…" Naruto turned his head away which caused his blonde hair to fall into his face.

Sasuke closed his English book, he had stopped trying to read it the minute that Naruto's scent entered the Mall, as he shifted to be closer to the kitsune youkai. With a quick sweep of his eyes he noticed that everyone else was currently chatting to each other as they waited for the bell for the opening pep rally. "Naruto…?"

"I guess we really are different."

"What do you mean?" Sasuke leaned closer so that no one would over hear. As it was Sasuke couldn't believe that he was talking so much and with someone he didn't even know.

Naruto turned his head and Sasuke's breath caught in his throat. So many emotions were swimming through the sea of Naruto's sapphire eyes that Sasuke felt his breath not only leave but vanish. Nothing mattered at that moment in time. Not the soon to be ringing bell. Not his Maturity. Not his Heat cycle. All that mattered was Naruto and that he was staring into Sasuke's eyes, into his soul.

"You're lonely too aren't you."

Sasuke's head slowly started to tilt forward. _How…can he…know…? Am I really that easy to read?! Fuck! I am not lonely! I don't need my family to feel any thing!_ Sasuke's onyx eyes stared so intently, so completely into Naruto's that he was having a hard time telling where he stopped and Naruto began. _Who or what are you?! How can you hold me so completely…_ "Yeah…"

\=\=\

To Sasuke's great annoyance, even greater annoyance than the fact that he had admitted that he was lonely, was the fact that Haruno Sakura was now standing in front of him and she was staring with clear want at him. Shortly after his confession the bell for the morning pep rally had sounded. Ino had called Naruto to follow her because she needed to show him to his homeroom teacher to get his schedule before the pep rally began. The kitsune had jumped down the stairs and walked off with Ino and Chouji without a second glance at him.

Hence his current position. Sakura was a member of the student council so she had been trapped away in the gym getting everything ready for the morning. But once he entered the gym she was standing in front of him. She was smiling in a manner that Sasuke guessed was meant to be flattering but it was coming off as creepy. She brushed her hair out of her face as she batted her eyelashes at him. Sasuke was doing everything in his power to melt her on the spot with his glare.

"Good morning Sasuke-kun! How was your summer?"

_Is it too much to ask for the floor to open up and swallow her?!_ "Fine."

Sakura's smile widened, "That's good to hear! I had a great summer as well. It would have been better if you had come to the cottage but Ino and Chouji were still great company. We all…"

Sasuke's eyes glazed over as he stared at her larger than normal forehead. He had stopped listening. He was glad…no grateful..that he never went. Of course when she asked him he had said no before she even finished her sentence of asking him. Like hell he was going to be trapped up at her family's cottage when he entered Maturity. He knew that Sakura had planned it which pissed him off to know end that she was willing to go that far to get him.

"Sasuke! Are you coming or not?!"

Sakura's eyes narrowed as she was rudely interrupted by the sweetest voice that Sasuke had ever heard. He couldn't believe his luck when he turned around and standing on the six stair of the bleachers was Naruto. Sasuke's eyes landed on his and the kitsune grinned and waved.

"Who is that?" Sasuke's ear twisted back to catch Sakura's words but he didn't turn away from Naruto. Naruto in turn smiled brightly as he waved Sasuke over. The youkai's tail twitched as he walked away from Sakura without a backward glance.

Sasuke navigated through the crowds until he was standing on the stair below Naruto. It was the first time that he had actually seen how tall, or this case not, Naruto was. The kitsune youkai was eye level with me and the younger youkai was standing a whole stair above him. This didn't help the possessive side of Sasuke as he was now picturing Naruto not only shorter but smaller and weaker. He would need to keep the kitsune close to him.

"Did I save you?" Naruto's tail flicked back and forth with the mischief that twinkled in his eyes.

"Hn."

Naruto laughed as he tapped his fist against the top of Sasuke's head. "A simple thank you is not that hard to say teme."

Sasuke batted the fist away as he smirked, "I didn't need your help…dobe."

Naruto's eyes widened before they narrowed in annoyance and his eyes took on an even brighter shade of blue. "Don't call me that teme!" He huffed before turning and heading up the stairs to where Ino and the others were sitting.

This school year was already looking to be better than last year.

/=/=/

Scratch that. This year was going to _worse_ than last year. Sasuke was currently sitting in homeroom and he was kitsune-less. It seemed that Naruto wasn't in his homeroom. There was no one to draw his attention away from the murderous intents that he was having. All the students in his homeroom were staring at him and whispering. _Fucking idiots._ Sasuke growled slightly as he turned his head and glared out the window. He was getting tired of all the looks, whispers, and stares.

_You'd think that they would have something better to do then stare at me all damn day!_ Sasuke rested his elbow on his desk and rested his chin in his cupped palm. He didn't understand the youkai in the school. He knew he wasn't the only one to go through Maturity this past summer and he knew that there were others in the room that were getting ready to enter it. Why couldn't they look at each other? He was not interested. _Find a mate somewhere else!_

The sliding open of the door didn't draw his attention but the scent that came with it did. He slowly flicked his eyes to the door and grinned. At least there was one good thing about this homeroom and that was the _sensei._ Sasuke used the term lightly because the youkai entering the room was a member of his clan. Well at least he was _sort of_ a part of his clan.

A lazy grin spread across the cross wolf's face as he closed the door behind him. His one visible eye was crinkled because of the grin but the deep black was still seen clear as day. His silver hair, a sign that he was a cross, stood up at all angles and his black ears were perked and slightly twitching. His short black tail swished back and forth behind him as he made his way towards his desk.

Sasuke huffed out a laugh as he winked at some of the students in the front row. Hatake Kakashi was the true meaning of lone wolf. He didn't mate. He didn't want to mate. And Sasuke was pretty sure that he was the leading youkai in his clan for the most claimed. Many of the Elders of the Clan wanted Kakashi to mate as he carried a rare bloodline that he inherited from his father's side but no matter what they said to him Kakashi refused.

Not that Sasuke blamed him. Sasuke didn't like to listen to the Elders anymore than the next members of the clan. He hated their backward thinking. They only thought about the continuing of the blood of the Uchiha and not the youkai that would be needed to carry on the bloodline.

"Okay class calm down. Yes we all know that Sasuke-kun as entered Maturity but there is no need to hound him in my class." Sasuke's eyes twitched as he stared down his sensei, "After all that is what lunch and break is for."

Sasuke ground his teeth together as his eyes narrowed. _The Elders won't have to worry about Kakashi mating because I am going to kill him before they can find him a mate!_ Sasuke continued his glare as Kakashi started with the morning announcements. There was something about a welcome back barbeque, a lake or river or something along those lines trip, and the rest was drowned in his mind as Kakashi stared back at him with amusement in his eyes.

Sasuke growled as he turned his attention back to the window. He didn't stop looking at the lazy clouds when his schedule was placed on his desk. No he was currently staring at the vivid blue of the sky and thinking how much he wanted to stare into the sky's rival. Naruto's eyes were brighter than the sky and he couldn't help the smirk that played across his face as he pictured the kitsune in his mind. _Naruto…_

\=\=\

Sasuke growled as his slammed his locker shut. He had three classes already and still there was no sign of Naruto. They weren't in homeroom together or English or even Biology. It was now lunch and Sasuke was starting to believe that meeting Naruto had been a dream. _A dream that smelt so fucking good._ Sasuke ran a hand through his hair as he turned towards the cafeteria. He wasn't hungry but he knew that his friends would be there to greet him.

He could hear the other students calling to him. All of them wanting to sit with him but he paid them no heed. He didn't want their attention. He never did. When would they learn that he was not interested was beyond him but at least he wouldn't have to deal with it much longer. He entered the cafeteria and sniffed the air. He easily picked out Chouji's scent over the power of the food and headed in his direction. Usually he would seek out Shikamaru first but he knew that Naruto would be with Ino and Ino would be with Chouji.

The table was empty except for the mound of food that Chouji was currently making a huge dent in. Sasuke was about to place in books on the table and have a seat but he thought better of it when he saw that Chouji wasn't even paying attention to where his fork stabbed as long as something came with it back to his mouth.

Sasuke's tail twitched as he stared in sickening fascination as Chouji continued to eat. Minutes flew past and still no else came to sit with them. Sasuke finally managed to look away as he turned back towards the cafeteria. He still couldn't smell anyone else and it was starting to really bother him. _Where the hell is Naruto?! He should have come to get something to eat by now._

"Chouji?" Sasuke's answer was Chouji shoving a large piece of mince pie into his trap. Sasuke's eyebrow twitched as his tail flicked in annoyance. "Chouji!"

"What?!"

Sasuke stepped back at the murderous look that had entered Chouji's eyes. _God help Ino if she tries to talk to him when he is eating._ "Where is everyone?"

Chouji blinked slowly, as if seeing Sasuke for the first time, before he grunted and pointed his fork towards the doors of the cafeteria that lead to the back gardens. "That way." Before Sasuke could ask anymore Chouji once again started eating as if someone was going to take it away from him. Sasuke turned away and started to walk towards the doors.

Sasuke snorted slightly as he envisioned the lunch lady trying to take away Chouji's lunch plate before he was done. Shikamaru once told him that that was a good way to loss a hand, an arm, or even your balls. No one took Chouji's food.

Sasuke entered the gardens and breathed deeply. The school had designed the gardens to act as a barrier. The trees, flowers and even the grass absorbed the smells of the village. Here everything was brought back to nature. No scents of cars, pollution, or the many other youkai existed within the surreal gardens. Sasuke never ever came here unless he had a project to do for Biology that required him to study the plant life.

Sasuke's onyx eyes darted around the gardens and noticed that there were very few youkai within the trees, grass, and flowers. He slowly walked further away from the doors as a small smile spread across his face. He would have to come here more often. No one was talking about him, staring at him, or throwing their scent in his face. Here all the youkai seemed to be paired off. He could get used to this feeling. This feeling that he wasn't the center of attention.

As he walked around the large trunk of a pine tree he spotted a flash of gold. His heart raced as his tail curled. He blinked and the flash of gold caused a frown to once again appear on his face. The youkai that was sitting in the shade of a large poplar was Ino. She was leaning against the trunk and her arms were crossed. Sitting in the grass around her were Kiba and Shikamaru but no sign of Naruto. _Did I really just image him?!_

Sasuke gave his head a shake and willed his ears to stop drooping. He was not sad. He was more…well he was pissed off. He had been waiting all morning to see Naruto again and he would be damned if he didn't get to see him now. As he came closer Kiba's ear twitched back as his short tail ran back and forth across the grass behind him. The Inu youkai turned and faced Sasuke with a grin on his face.

"I was wondering when you were going to find us. Did Chouji finish eating and tell you?"

Sasuke reached them and crossed his arms as he stared down at Kiba. "He was still eating."

Kiba's eyes widened and his tailed stopped moving, "You…you interrupted him?!"

Sasuke smirked at the boy, "Yes."

Ino's laughter cut off whatever Kiba was about to say, "My mate has more respect for Uchiha than you Kiba. He knows that if he attacked Sasuke his rabid fan club would murder him."

Kiba laughed and Shikamaru just shook his head. "Where is Naruto?"

Ino and Kiba stopped laughing while the lion youkai bit at her lip. "He wants to be left alone for the lunch period."

Sasuke's eyes narrowed as he tail stopped moving and his ears flattened against his head, "What happened." His voice was no more than a growled whispered.

Ino sighed as she flicked his hair over her shoulder, "School is proving to be too much for him. He says that the scents that are bouncing around the school have given him a wicked headache. The gardens are probably helping so I think it would be wise to let him be."

Sasuke slowly lowered his arms, "Where is he?"

Shikamaru, without taking his eyes from his cloud watching, spoke in a bored tone that only the panther cross seemed to be able to pull off, "He is lying within the bows of the willow in the center of the gardens. At least that is where he was."

Sasuke didn't wait for Ino to yell at him or to listen to Kiba talking about coming with him. He needed to see Naruto. He needed to know that the kitsune wasn't a dream. He needed that scent that drove him crazy and yet calmed him. He wanted to stare into those impossibly blue eyes and loss himself once again.

\=\=\

Sasuke stared with widened eyes at the scene that was before him. He had found the weeping willow with no problems. It was the only willow in the area but what took his breath away was the being leaning against the trunk. Even in the shadows of the willow's branches Naruto's body gave off a glow. His glistening golden hair flicked and danced in the gentle breeze. The wind itself seemed to understand that Naruto was something precious, unearthly because the wind's gentle fingers handled him with such care and reverence.

Sasuke slowly walked towards Naruto. The scent of kitsune was weaker because of the plant life but it still reached Sasuke and he couldn't help but drink it in. The husky vanilla tickled his nose and drew a groan of pleasure from Sasuke. He could live off that scent. He could spend the rest of his life with that scent alone and die a very content youkai.

He gently moved the branches as he continued on his trek to the youkai. Naruto's eyes were closed and his long tail was curled around his outstretched legs. His hands were resting in his lap and he looked so peaceful that Sasuke didn't think that he should even be in his presence.

How long he stood there was unknown to him. He stared at ever piece of the kitsune that his eyes could see. His ears were relaxed on his head and only when the wind blew through his hair did the two golden white tipped ears move.

"Are you going to stand there all day or are you going to join me?"

Sasuke barely managed to control himself but as it was a tiny yip of surprise still slipped past his lips. "Hn."

Naruto smiled softly as one of his eyes opened to look up at Sasuke. The blue of his eyes were slightly glazed over but it was still the blue that he was waiting to see. "You know it wouldn't kill you to talk more."

Sasuke smirked as he walked over and sat down beside Naruto. "Talk about what?"

Naruto shrugged slightly, "Maybe why you like to stare at me so much."

Sasuke's eyes narrowed slightly, "How do you know I was staring?"

Naruto laughed softly as he let his head roll across the tree's trunk to look at him. "Sorry I didn't realize the branches of the willow tree were so interesting."

Sasuke crossed his arms and turned away from the kitsune. "Dobe."

Naruto's soft growl drew his attention, "Don't call me that teme."

Sasuke smirked as he too let his head roll towards Naruto, "Why do you have a headache?"

Naruto opened his mouth but closed it. He looked long and hard at Sasuke before he sighed softly. "There are too many scents within the school. They are everywhere and I can't figure them out quickly enough."

"They are just the scents of the other youkai."

Naruto shook his head slightly, "I used to go to school with fifty other youkai. Fifty in total. There are twenty three youkai in my homeroom alone! It's a lot to take."

Sasuke stared into Naruto's eyes and noticed a flicker of fear. It happened so quickly that he wasn't even sure that it was there but it pained him to think that Naruto had had the look for even a moment. "Is that really the problem…"

Naruto sighed as he turned away from Sasuke, "I don't know how you deal with it. Ino-chan always told me that the other students would be different than the ones I was used to and I knew what she meant. I just never thought that they would be…so forward."

Sasuke's eyebrows knitted together slightly, "Forward?"

Naruto sighed as he raised his hand and rubbed the back of his neck, "With their intentions. I have no interest in mating. I don't want a mate. But they don't seem to get it no matter how loud I yell it at them."

Sasuke nodded silently. Naruto didn't want a mate. He wasn't interested. Did that mean that he wouldn't be able to have the kitsune? He would have to settle with stealing sniffs of his scent or cornering him in the garden to see him? _No fucking way!_ Sasuke's growl drew Naruto's attention.

Naruto leaned away from the tree and turned to face Sasuke. "Hey. I didn't mean you! You would never do that to me. Those other youkai all throw their scents my way to try and draw me in but it doesn't work. I can see us being great friends Sasuke!" Naruto smiled brightly at Sasuke.

"And if I threw my scent at you?" Sasuke's eyes widened slightly at Naruto. He couldn't believe that he had just stated that. _Great Sasuke. You lasted eighteen years of your life without uttering so much as a sentence at other males and the first time you do you practically ask Naruto to be your mate!_

"Wh—what…did you just…I mean…" Naruto's eye's had widened as he leaned a little away from Sasuke.

Sasuke growled under his breath as he turned away. "Nothing. Forget it Naruto." Sasuke made to get up but a hand on his shoulder stopped him. Slowly the wolf turned his head at look at the kitsune.

"Don't go. Your scent…" Sasuke held his breath as Naruto turned his attention to the grass. "I like your scent. It calms me…it makes my head…not hurt…"

Sasuke smirked as he turned towards Naruto and gently grasped his chin to turn the boy's head towards him. "You like my scent?"

Naruto worried at his lower lip as he still looked anywhere but into Sasuke's eyes. "…yes."

Sasuke shifted his body so that they were facing each other on their knees. His heart was pounding in his chest. His blood was pumping so fast and he knew that he was slowly releasing his scent but he couldn't help it. His Heat cycle was soon. A youkai that drove his senses crazy was saying that he liked his scent. "Why?"

Naruto's blue eyes finally turned to look into Sasuke's and Sasuke felt his breath catch. His pupils had dilated into thin slits and he could feel Naruto fighting against falling into him. _He is getting drunk. He really does like my scent! _Sasuke's could feel his senses sharpening as Naruto's scent grew stronger and seemed to pulse in answer to Sasuke's overwhelming release.

"You smell like…freshest snow…so cold yet clean…crisp…" Naruto's body shivered as he fell forward into Sasuke. A deep possessive growl escaped Sasuke as his one arm wrapped around Naruto's waist and drew the youkai closer, "…so alluring…"

Sasuke could feel the blood rushing to his eyes as Naruto's head fell back. He was baring his neck. He was showing Sasuke signs of his submission. Sasuke's youkai blood screamed through his veins as a tiny whimper escaped Naruto's slightly opened mouth. He couldn't take much more. He knew Naruto said he didn't want a mate but what was a wolf youkai who had entered Maturity and was the verge of a Heat cycle to do with a clearly submissive youkai drunk on his scent?!

Sasuke closed his eyes as he leaned down so that his lips were ghosting over the tan soft flesh of Naruto's neck. He breathed in deeply and absorbed the scent and chakra of the kitsune. His eyes flew open and were swimming with ruby red eyes of his Clan. "Mine!"

\=\=\

TBC…?


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Hello again everyone!! Thank you all again for the amazing reviews!!! I can't believe how much you all love the story and by reviewing you are all making me so #%$^ing happy!! Please continue to review!! I love them and they help me to keep writing and updating!

I have decided, after getting an amazing review from **S. Wright**, that I will be keeping this story as a Sasuke Centric fic. I have always loved Sasuke and I don't think a lot of people write from his POV. Naruto is pretty easy to write from and I was going to do his POV but Sasuke is the character you love to hate and he is so complex.

**WARNING**: This story will have violence, sexual themes, YAOI, youkai, some Sakura bashing and all that jazz. If you DO NOT like then DO NOT read!!

Pairings: Main – SasuNaru Side – OthersNaru One-Sided – OroNaru, OroSasu

Disclaimer: I don't own so don't sue!

Please enjoy!! Please Review!

A/N: oh little p.s. here the reason I write TBC…? At the end is because I am writing this for all of you and if you would like more I would like to know. Ja!

**Pheromones**

**Chapter Three**

_Drip…_

_Driipp…_

_Drriiippp…_

Onyx eyes opened slowly as a groan tore itself from pale lips. The sounds of dripping water echoed around him in a never ending cascade of shattering crystals. His body felt strange. It was weak and sore and yet everything was tingling from…something. Sasuke slowly sat up and looked around. He didn't recognize anything. "Where…?"

He stood up on shaky legs as the water, which he couldn't see, continued its melancholy melody. The 'room' that he was standing in was made of odd shaped stones all piled on top of one another in a strange zigzag pattern that Sasuke knew would never hold in a normal building and yet the walls, floor, and ceiling seemed perfectly intact. He slowly walked towards the wall right in front of him and reached out a tentative hand. The stone was a cool beige and what he thought was a shining stone was actually a stone coated in a never ending stream on water.

He ran his hand back on forth across the cool stone allowing the cold water to be the only real thing that he believed in the area that he now stood. The last thing he remembered was sitting with Naruto under the weeping branches of the willow tree in the center of the garden at school. Naruto had said that he liked his scent. _I remember the call of my youkai blood. I remember seeing red. But I don't recall this place…_

A sudden crackling, crashing sound caused Sasuke to whip around and he barely managed to still his jaw from falling. The wall opposite him was moving. The odd stones with their strange angles were curling and rolling around each other in an eccentric serpentine dance. They rolled, crashed, twisted and bent until flashes of light peeked through tiny opens during the stones carvings. Sasuke licked his lips, swallowed his curiosity, and made his way towards the stones and the white light that peeked through.

As he drew nearly the stones seemed to increase their movements and more and more of the light appeared. The closer he got the more the light appeared and stayed. The sounds of the dripping water increased and helped the echoing sounds of grinding stones as they continued to roll and curl around each other getting smaller and smaller.

Five feet away, the stones screeched as the backed further and further into and away from the coming light. Four feet away, the stones sounded mumbled and groaned as more water streamed over them and made the odd pieces of earth move with more grace. Three feet away, the stone bent, curled, shrunk into it each other as the light flooded the small floor and changed the unmoving and unchanging stones around him into pale orange glistening paves of rock. Two feet away, a warm wind unfurled around him and drew him ever closer to the escape that the stones had created from him. One foot away, the light spilled into the room with a flick of heated wind that brushed his bangs from his face and caused his ears to twitch as the fine hairs were brushed with feather like caresses.

Sasuke blinked hard as he peered into the streaming light and a small sigh escaped him as he finally saw what lay on the other side. More stone. More sounds of dripping water. More pale orange stones arranged in a fantastic mosaic that defied logic. Sasuke's eyes narrowed as he huffed out in annoyance. He didn't have a clue where he was or what was going on but the 'stones' seemed to want him to leave the room.

With a flick of his tail Sasuke climbed over the stones and exited into the hallway. He glanced both ways in hopes of finding an answer as to which way he should be traveling but by all accounts the ends of the hallway in either direction both appeared identical. Left lead to void of darkness and when he turned his head to the right he was greeted with the same fate. _What the hell is this place?! _

"Naruto…"

"_Welcome."_

Sasuke growled as he spun around. The voice had sounded from behind him but when he turned and narrowed his eyes there was no one there. "Who are you."

"_Welcome Uchiha."_

Sasuke's eyebrow twitched as he whipped around again. The voice was deep, unknown, and carried a power that made the hairs on his tail stand on end. "Who. Are. You."

"_You are asking the wrong questions."_

Sasuke growled out in frustration while his ears angled back and his tail stilled. "Where are you!"

A deep barking of a laugh filled the hall and echoed around his skull. "_For an Uchiha you're not very smart. Again with asking the wrong question."_

Sasuke could feel his blood running faster running hotter as he curled his hand into a fist. This was getting him nowhere. He had no idea where he was or who or _what_ was talking to him. "Which way are you?"

"_Now you are getting somewhere. I flow in the direction of life giving blood._"

"What the fuck is that suppose to mean!?" Sasuke's angered yell was answered with the returning of the dripping and flowing of water over the stones of the hallway. Sasuke could feel and hear the blood pumping in his ears as he breathed heavily through his nose. This was getting him nowhere.

_Okay. Flow. Direction. Blood._ Sasuke crossed his arms as his eyes closed. "Blood flows through the body. It flows through the heart." Sasuke growled. "Blood flows through both the left and right _sides_ of the heart." Sasuke raised his hand and rubbed at his temple. He knew he was making this harder than it needed to be. He was in Biology and they studied the youkai anatomy last year.

"Life giving blood…life giving…" Sasuke's eyes widened. "Oxygenated blood?! Life needs oxygen. So then I would go left!" Sasuke turned to his left and made to take a step but stopped. _Wait a minute. The voice never mentioned the heart though. It only said '_I flow in the direction of life giving blood'_ but there was no mention of the heart. _Sasuke's eyes narrowed as he looked to his left again.

"Blood pumps. If it was talking about the pumping of blood it would be the left…" Sasuke turned slowly and faced the right. "Chakra flows. Chakra is the 'life blood' of a youkai. It flows in a continuous cycle to the right to balance the pumping of blood that goes to the left."

Sasuke smirked to himself as he torn off down the hall to his right. The minute he had started running in that direction a deep purr reverberated over the walls of the hall.

"_I guess there is hope you this Uchiha after all."_

\=\=\

Light. Light was the first thing that Sasuke had finally seen after countless minutes of running in the dark. In the distance, how far he didn't know, was an oval of light. The end of the tunnel? And opening into another hallway? Hell he didn't know and right about now he wasn't caring as long as something changed. The endless streams of stone and water were starting to make him question his sanity. After all when one is running for or to God knows where one has a tendency to allow one's thoughts to wonder.

The light grew in strength but Sasuke was also starting to notice that it was getting warmer. He was already pretty warm from the running he was doing but the air itself was changing from cool to warm at a rapid pace. He strained his eyes as the light ahead of him changed from a blinding light to flicker with oranges and reds. The light itself was starting to look more and more like the light of a fire.

Sasuke gasped for air as he felt the air almost burning his lungs. It was getting to him. He knew he wasn't running as fast as he once was. The air was getting harder and harder to breath. Whatever was at the end of the tunnel either didn't want him to enter or it wanted him dead for at the rate he was going the air would burn out his lungs.

"_I thought Uchiha's were built stronger than this."_

Sasuke stumbled as the strange voice sounded again. "Wh..what…?" _Fuck Sasuke get it together!_

"_The other Uchiha made it all the way out of my Labyrinth."_

Sasuke gritted his teeth and he forced his legs to carry him closer and closer to the heat source. "Other…U-Uchiha?!"

"_Come Uchiha. Come and greet me. Prove to me your worth!"_

Sasuke growled out as he jumped through the light and into the scorching heat. His eyes slammed shut as he landed on the heated stone. He could feel the heat licking at his clothes as it tried to reach his skin. The skin on his face and neck screamed in pain as he raised a hand to his eyes. His breathing was short and labored and every intake of air burned and curled in his lungs. "What…are…y-you!"

Sasuke stumbled forward as the blazing heat suddenly recoiled away from him. Blasts of cool wind washed over him and a great sigh of relief escaped him in a hurried gasp. The light in the room had dimmed and the burning red on the backs of his eyelids lessened into a soft blue hue. He lowered his arm as he straightened himself out.

He blinked his eyes open slowly and stared in awe at what lay before him. He had to blink and rub at his eyes to make sure he was seeing what he was actually seeing. The room was large, so large that Sasuke couldn't make out the other end on the other side of him. The walls, floor, and ceiling were all made by the same stone but it was different this time. It was not the pale orange or even the soft beige. It was now the cool, crisp, vibrant sky blue that reminded Sasuke so much of Naruto's eyes.

He let his eyes scan once again back to the center of the room. The only place in the area that still held the orange, the red, and the burning that had once been eating him alive. "What the hell…" Sasuke took a tentative step forward as he stared with wide eyes.

Red hot white burning twisting metal rose out of the floor. It coiled, warped around itself as it made its way towards the ceiling. The higher his eyes traveled the thicker the metal seemed to get. Suddenly the ropes of white hot metal branched off and curved around a large crystal orb. The inside of the orb was filled with swirling masses of white fog that reminded Sasuke of never ending dancing clouds of a storm. The metal that had run around the orb connected at the top and branched up to make a sick twisted spike of a crown.

Sasuke licked his lips as he walked towards the orb. A strange energy was coming from the orb. The heated air that Sasuke had been choking on seemed to be coming from this center piece and now that he had made it this far the air seemed to be acting as some sort of barrier. It was almost as if it was protecting it.

"_Welcome Uchiha Sasuke."_

Sasuke jumped back as the orb lit up with each word of the powerful voice. "How do you know my name?"

The same barking laugh caused the fog within the orb to roll and coil faster. "_I know all about you Uchiha Sasuke. You are the Leader of the Uchiha of Konoha. You will be named the Head of Uchiha once you finish High School. Though you are the second born all the Elders expect great things from you."_

Sasuke growled as his tail rose to wrap around his waist. His ears angle back and buried themselves in his dark tresses. "How do you know all this?! Answer me! Who are you!"

"_Do you really think you can handle who I am? Do you think that a lowly Uchiha has the right to ask such things of me?_"

Sasuke's eyes narrowed as his body angled back into a crouch. He was not going to be talked to in this manner. Lowly Uchiha?! This thing didn't know who it was messing with. He was a pure breed. He _is_ an Uchiha. "How darn you." His voice was lower, deeper, stronger.

Suddenly a pulse shot up the metal from the floor. The air whipped as it heated up. Sasuke growled as he raised his hand over his mouth; hoping to slow the burn that was going to be entering into his lungs again. The ground shook, almost unseating him, as the metal that was wrapped around the orb twisted away and flared out behind the orb. Flames erupted within the orb. Slowly they licked and caressed the inner sanctuary causing tendrils of steam to rise all along the orb. The metal that was whipping through the air thickened and changed from a white heated metal to a crimson blood sheen.

Sasuke took a step back as he counted the whipping metal. Nine. There were nine whipping, flicking, angered tails of metal. The flames within the orb spun faster and faster as the steam whistled and rose. The licks of the flames bubbled out of the orb and climbed upwards in a sick game of tag with the steam. Sasuke continued to step back as the bubbling flames merged and meddled with each other.

A roar rent the air and shook the very foundation of the room. Sasuke's tail unwrapped itself from his waist and gave the wolf youkai the needed balance to keep on his feet. The flames shot up as they took form, took presence, and took the youngest Uchiha's breath away. A snout. An angled face. Long crimson ears. Burning, glowing crimson eyes. A powerful neck that merged with a body that seemed to melt into the orb and grow into the swishing tails. Two power forepaws gripped the orb as the great creature lowered its head and stared down at the wolf.

Sasuke's onyx eyes widened as the two stared at one another. Never in his wildest dreams did he ever think that he would be standing before the great creature. The great creature that all youkai were told of at bedtime. The great creature that inspired countless pieces of art. The great creature that saved all youkai during the first war and helped to create the world that Sasuke lived in. The greatest youkai of them all.

Sasuke lowered himself to one knee as he crossed an arm across his bowed chest. "Kyuubi no Youkai." The barking laugh raised the hairs all over Sasuke's body. It was the same laugh as before. Kyuubi was the one that had been talking to him.

"_It seems that you have finally figured out who I am Uchiha Sasuke."_

Sasuke nodded but did not raise his head. "Yes Kyuubi-sama."

The laugh sounded again as a huff of heated air blow over him. "_Arise Uchiha. I wish to talk to you."_

Sasuke nodded again and rose. He raised his head and stared into the crimson eyes. A cheshire grin was upon the Kyuubi's face and everything that Sasuke had learned of the legendary creature came back to him. Kyuubi was known for his blood lust. He was known for killing without mercy. But the creature was just and treated his comrades with respect and would protect them fiercely. "How can I be of service Kyuubi-sama?"

"_You can stop with the formalities. I was not the one to call you here. I am merely the one who is able to talk to you now."_

Sasuke's eyebrow rose slightly, "Called me here? Where is here?"

"_Again with asking the wrong questions Uchiha. Since I know there isn't much time for me in this form I will be brief. Plus,"_ The grin on Kyuubi's face widened as he ran his clawed paws over the orb. "_I was always a firm believer in seeing is believing."_

Sasuke opened his mouth to ask what Kyuubi meant when his eyes were drawn once again to the orb. The fog was once again swirling within but every once and a while the fog would thin and something golden would flash within. Sasuke took a few steps forward as the fog thinned again. Sasuke's eyes widened as he leapt forward.

"Naruto! Naruto!?"

Sasuke was but a few feet away when a large crimson tail smacked into the ground in front of him. Instincts took over and he leapt back. A deep growl issued forth from both youkai and Sasuke was hard pressed to tell which growl was his and which was Kyuubi's. "What have you done to him!"

"_I have done nothing to him. He was born an Uzumaki and with that comes certain responsibilities. There is no doubt that you have heard that the power of Kyuubi is infinite?"_ Sasuke nodded his head as he continued to stare within the orb at the floating figure of Naruto. "_I have chosen Naruto to have my power. Not only is his the last of his Clan he is the most worthy of it."_

Sasuke took a couple deep breathes to calm his nerves. He knew that he wouldn't stand a chance against Kyuubi especially since this place seemed to be created by Kyuubi himself. "What do you mean?"

"_I don't have time to explain it all to you. There is a war raging and Naruto is needed for it. He has come to terms with that and I ask you to come to terms with that as well."_

Sasuke's eyebrows knitted together in confusion. "War? What war? There hasn't been a war in over three hundred years."

"_You truly are foolish little Uchiha. If there is no war raging than what happened to your parents?"_ Sasuke bit his lip as his eyes narrowed. "_What happened to Naruto's parents? What happened to his Clan?"_

Sasuke balled his hands into fists to keep his mind on the pain that his claws caused instead of yelling at Kyuubi. "They were rogue Clans. They wanted power. As Leader of the Uchiha in Konoha I would know if there was a war happening."

Kyuubi's body curled over the orb and lowered itself to be face to face with Sasuke. The hot breath of the great creature waved over his body; blowing his hair about and causing his ears to flick. "_Then I guess the best question to ask yourself is if you __**truly**__ are the Leader of the Uchiha in Konoha. A __**true**__ leader knows all that goes on around him. He knows who and what needs to be protected. He knows what should take priority."_

"…" Sasuke glared at the Kyuubi with a mix of rage and confusion. Names ran through his head as he thought about any and all in his Clan in Konoha. Not one name stood out more than the others. How was he to know who was working behind his back and who wasn't.

"_Time is running out. Naruto wished for you to meet me. He could tell that there was a lot of confusion within your eyes but he didn't know how to help. He asked me to call you here the first chance I got. And your little scent trick in the garden was the perfect chance."_

Sasuke's could feel the heat rising to his cheeks. "He wanted it as well."

Kyuubi's head titled to the side, "_Did he? I seem to recall him saying he didn't want a mate. I recall him saying he liked your scent because it calmed him. I don't remember him saying please make me drunk off your scent so you can molest me while I can't fight back."_

Sasuke turned his head away from the great creature. "I…I like him."

"_Then become his friend. His Maturity will be extremely hard on him. Some don't make it. I have faith in Naruto's will. If he likes you back let your union be one that both of you agree on and not one that is forced because your Heat cycle is near."_

Sasuke nodded numbly but he still couldn't bring his eyes to look at the crimson youkai. Suddenly Sasuke whipped his head up. "Kyuubi?" Onyx stared into crimson and a slight nod of his head caused Sasuke to continue, "You said that the other Uchiha made it out of your Labyrinth. Who were you talking about?"

"_Ah…I was wondering if you would ask me about that. There is another Uchiha who is close to you who is not as he seems. He plays the part of the helpless but the question is is he really that helpless? What could his secret be?"_

Sasuke took a step forward but the ground shook and he fell hard to his knee. "What is going on now!?"

"_They have moved you away from Naruto. I can no longer hold the connection. Ask him about his eyes!"_

Sasuke reached out as the wall dipped and swayed like the deck of a ship. The colours of the room bled and merged in a cornucopia of electric reds, white, and oranges. His stomach pitched and rolled and if he didn't close his eyes to the onslaught of colours he knew that he would have thrown up. As his eyes closed to the area around him he felt the darkness of not only his eyelids closing to the lights but closing to all his conscious thoughts.

\=\=\

With a jolt Sasuke shot up. Two hands grasped his shoulders and tried to get to lie down again. It took his eyes a few moments to focus and when they did nothing made sense. He allowed himself to be pushed back onto the cool leather of the couch he was lying on as he turned his head to the owner of the hands.

"I was wondering when you were going to awaken Sasuke-kun." A grin appeared on the man's face as black ears perched up. Shocking silver hair shifted on Kakashi's head as he tilted it to the side.

"What happened?"

"I was hoping you would be able to tell us. Yamanaka came and found me before the end of lunch and told me that you and Naruto were unconscious in the garden and nothing they tried seemed to wake you up. When I got there I could see the chakra merging between the two of you wherever your bodies touched."

Sasuke raised a hand to his head. He felt slightly light headed as if he had lost a lot of chakra. But it was different from training. It was as if it was forced from his body. "Why am I in the study at the manor?"

Kakashi leaned back and removed his hands from Sasuke's shoulders. Sasuke figured that Kakashi knew that he wasn't going to be getting up anytime soon. "I stayed with you and Naruto until about two o'clock when a water youkai came looking for Naruto…" Sasuke cringed as a gleam entered the cross breed's eyes.

"Kakashi."

"Huh? Oh, right. Well this water youkai came up to the two of you and before I could stop him he pulled Naruto away from you. Your chakra jumped from you and tried to connect with Naruto again. The water youkai didn't say anything. He just left. I closed the joint points but you had lost a lot of chakra so I took you home."

Sasuke closed his eyes. His first day of school was turning into the strangest day of the year and it had only just begun. There were so many questions running through his head and he wanted answers. He didn't care that the person that had the answers was the person that he did _not_ want to talk to but at this point in time he didn't really have a choice.

"Kakashi where is he?"

Kakashi tilted his head slightly as an eyebrow rose, "He? Naruto? I believe he's at home."

Sasuke growled softly. "You know who I am talking about."

A short laugh sounded from Kakashi as Sasuke opened his eyes. "Yeah I know who you're talking about."

"Bring him to me."

Kakashi stood up and bowed, "He will be here within the hour."

\=\=\

Sasuke leaned against the cool glass of the window of his study. The sun had set about twenty minutes ago but the sky it seemed was still fighting to hold onto the last rays of the sun. Purples and blues sprayed against the western horizon in dizzying strokes of the fleeting light. He knew what he needed to ask but he also knew that getting the answers he wanted would be a lot harder than it needed to be.

There was a soft knock on the door before it was opened. Sasuke inhaled through his nose and scented Kakashi. "I have brought him like you have asked Sasuke-sama."

Sasuke didn't turn from the window as he nodded, "Bring him in."

There was shuffling as Kakashi entered and the scent of the one he didn't feel like talking too accompanied him. It had been almost eight months since he had last seen or heard from the youkai that was led into the room. He was not looking forward to talking to him again but he didn't have a choice. Kyuubi may not have said his name but he did mention the youkai.

"I never thought that the great Uchiha Sasuke, Leader of the Uchiha, would ask to talk to me again. I feel honored."

Sasuke knew by the tone of his voice that he was anything but honored to be talking to him. "I have some questions for you and you will answer them." Sasuke slowly turned around and faced the wolf youkai.

Long midnight hair trailed down his back which was tied at the nap of his neck. His black ears stood alert and ready within the silken strands. A long matching tail slowly flicked back and forth behind him as a small smirk danced across the man's face. "What questions could my foolish little brother have for me?"

Sasuke growled as he walked towards the older wolf. The ears of his brother twitched and followed his every movement. Sasuke stared at the face that almost mirrored his own as he drew closer. He frowned slightly as his onyx eyes stared into his brother's eyes. Instead of the cool, calculating onyx eyes that the Uchiha were famous for Uchiha Itachi's eyes were glazed over and looked more like a marble grey than what they used to appear.

"Itachi," Sasuke stopped in front of his brother as the older Uchiha turned his head towards him. "How did you go blind?"

\=\=\

TBC…?


End file.
